Stay As Long as You Want
by UnderTheGrave
Summary: Upon finding N again, Black decides to let him stay with him until he is able to find a new home. Black learns more about N and his pokemon friend Zekrom.


Steam slowly rose from the warm cup of coffee. Two pale, smooth hands cupped the white porcelain cup to his lips, and he took small, a cautious sip. He pulled back suddenly, some of the hot coffee spilling from the brim and splattered onto his white jacket.

"Careful. It's hot at first. Here," I offered softly, passing a paper napkin. He stared at it for a moment or two, seeming cautious.

"Come on," I coaxed, flashing a weak smile. "They don't smell like chloroform."

He didn't get my joke. But he graciously took the napkin and dabbed it over the brown spot, smiling lightly. It was soaked into the fabric, leaving a stain about the size of a nickel.

He didn't seem to mind it much. I figured he had more of those shirts, because he wore the same outfit he always had.

But why had N come back? Was it just a random meeting between him and I? Whatever it was, I had found him crouched over a small Pidgy in a dark alley, feeding it some crumbs and smiling calmly. When he noticed me, we both had the same look of shock on our face.

But after all the awkward greetings and questions about life after our last meeting in his castle, I had asked him to come with me for a cup of coffee. He agreed a little hesitantly.

And that is how we were currently sitting in the booth, awkwardly shifting and scouring our brains for any word to say.

"Where have you been staying?" I finally managed. He looked back up at me, silent for a few moments. I grew even more uncomfortable, if that was possible.

"I've been moving around a lot."

"Oh? So you've been staying in hotels? Where'd you get the money to afford that?"

"I've been sleeping outside."

I suddenly stopped, having been lifting my own cup of coffee to my mouth. "But it's been raining a lot lately! And it's the end of fall! You don't have anywhere to go?"

"No."

His voice seemed almost emotionless, but there was a hint of saddness. Suddenly, I felt a little sorry for him. Okay, really sorry for him. He hadn't deserved what he had been through. And now, he clearly had lost his purpose. He didn't even have a father figure anymore.

Although, I felt like I could relate to him a bit more.

The next question I asked him clearly made both of us as uncomfortable as possible.

"...Do you want to stay at my house until you find a new place?"

He blinked a few times, although his face seemed pretty much the same. Ever since Ghetsis at the castle, his old, bold face had vanished into something much less bold.

And a lot emptier.

"...You'd really let me?"

He seemed confused. I knew he was new to the whole 'human' thing, and of course he had always been raised to think of us as evil, but did he really expect me to just let him live out on the streets?

"Of course I would." I smiled, and felt my soft smile grow when I saw him smile. He had smiled when I first met him. Before the castle. But he had not smiled this whole day. And the other smiles seemed... fake. But this one seemed sincere.

"Thanks again, Black. Really. I don't deserve this."

He sat at the foot of my bed, taking off his shoes and placing them down on the hard wood floor.

I had just come back from putting a note on the door for my mom, saying I would be staying at home for a while. I turned to look at N, and he was curled up at the foot of my bet like a lillipup. It was kind of cute, but I shook that thought from my mind. I figured that I'd be sleeping on the couch.

But after I was about two steps from from the ground floor, he called back to me.

"Black? Where are you going?"

He stood in my door way, looking down at me in confusion.

I blinked a few times. He wanted me to stay?

I slowly made my way back up the flight of stairs, and he waited for me at the top.

He sauntered back to the bed and leapt onto the foot again. I looked from the bed and then to the floor, but felt a little more confident when I saw him patting the spot next to him. He had slept in his room, secluded from humans his whole childhood, and the only companions he had ever had were pokemon. His odd ways were starting to make sense. He saw nothing wrong with sleeping at the foot of my bed, and I didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise.

I nestled down under my baby blue covers and let out a content sigh. I reached over and switched off my light, and the room was dark. Before I could even shut my eyes, however, N was at my side on my single-person bed, curled up and staring at me intently. I could see his eyes glowing in the dark.

"N?" I whispered, squirming uncomfortably. He blinked a few times and smiled lightly.

"How do you express thanks to some one?" he asked calmly and evenly. I blinked and sat up, rubbing the back of my head. He sat up with me.

"Uh, you really don't have to. It isn't a big deal."

He seemed serious now. And much more bold. Like the old N. He grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes, which had adjusted to the darkness. I could make out his ghostly white face. It was stern.

"Black, how can you trust me?"

I sat there for a moment, my mouth open and growing dry. I stared up into his emerald oculars, thinking the same thing. How could I trust him?

"H-How can you trust _me_?" I finally shot back, but it wasn't nearly as bold as his question had been.

Silence filled the air. His hands slid off my shoulders, and I almost felt sad about it. Almost.

He settled back down on his back, hands behind his head. His cap was on the ground, and his eyes up on the ceiling fan.

"Where are your parents?" he finally asked. I blinked and looked down at him. I was a little too uncomfortable to lie down. I would have been right next to him, and I would have had to rest my head on his arm, considering it was covering my pillow.

"My mom is having to work all night to catch up on the bills."

"And your dad?" he asked, a little softer. The word 'dad' seemed to faze him a little.

"My dad died when I was three."

He sat back up, reaching out to put his hand on my shoulder. "Sorry I asked

I shrunk away from his touch and smiled a little, unsure of if he could see it in the dark. "No, it's fine. I don't really remember him much. And he died peacefully."

He nodded slowly, then tried to give a smile, but sadness showed in his eyes.

"Was he nice to you?"

I blinked, a little taken back. "Well, from what I can remember... Yes."

"Good," he sighed, and he settled back down. I frowned a little, feeling sadness wash over me. He sounded a little jealous.

I finally settled back down next to him, and we fell asleep.

I woke up to my mom calling to me from downstairs.

"Breakfast, honey!"

I started to stir, and froze when I felt N next to me. But then I recalled the day before. How would I explain this to my mom? Another boy... In my bed?

He started to follow me downstairs, but I stopped him at the doorway, absently putting my hands on his chest. "Wait. She'll think something's up... Sneak out and wait. I'll distract her."

He nodded, seeming to understand, for he saw my blush of embarrassment and started to get one of his own.

"Morning, Black," chirped my mother as I sat down at the table. I glanced to the stairway, seeing N peering out. When my mother's back was turned to place a cinnamon bun on my plate, I signaled to him, and he quickly and quietly slipped outside, closing the door softly behind him.

Just in time too. She turned and merrily strolled to me not a moment after.

"Sleep well on your own?" she asked, sitting across from me and offering me a glass of orange juice, which I politely refused. I hardly visited home much since leaving a year ago, when I was 16. Spending time eating meals with my own mother was the least I could do.

"Mom, I made a friend. He really doesn't have a place to stay right now, so I was wondering if he could stay here for a couple of days..." I stared at my breakfast plate intently, and felt her eyes on me.

"Where are his parents?" she asked. I gulped. Should I lie? I couldn't try and explain how he used to be the king of Team Plasma. Not with that Looker guy out and about.

"His parents are gone on a business trip," I replied evenly. I must have had a good poker face, because she was believing me.

"Oh. Well, how'd you meet him?"

"...He was a friend of Cheren's. He introduced us."

I looked back at my mom. She smiled at me and nodded.

"Of course he can stay. I'll set up a pallet next to your bed later."

I stood and took my plate to the counter.

"Where is this boy?" my mom asked, standing next to me and placing the plates in the sink.

"Outside."

"Bring him in, then."

"Do you think your mom likes me?" N asked as I closed the door to my room behind us.

"Of course she does," I told him absently, still more focused on changing into new clothes. It was a little hard with N looking directly at me as I slipped off my shirt.

"Um, N... What is it?"

"Hm?" His eyes bore into mine, a completely casual look on his face.

"Uh, not that I mind you here, but... Can you look away or something?"

He blinked and instantly turned on his heels to face the wall. "Of course. Sorry."

I sighed and finished changing.

"Alright," I started awkwardly. "I'm done."

He turned back and smiled at me. "I want to take you somewhere."

I blinked a few times, hearing my heart beating in my ears suddenly. I didn't want to admit some hidden feelings that were surfacing again.

"Where is this place?"

He grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs once again, an enthusiastic bounce in his step. My mother had left for work, and would be back late again. She wouldn't even know that we had been gone.

I didn't understand why that thought was stuck to my mind as N whistled loudly. A loud roar shook the ground, and Zekrom suddenly burst up from the trees of the forest. Zekrom's nostrils flared and its large tongue swiped over its friend's face. N's chuckle sounded amazing. It was soft and smooth. Seeing him happy like that was all I needed to feel more sure of myself.

"Will it let me pet it?" I asked, slowly approaching and raising my hand to show I wasn't a threat. Its red and white eyes narrowed slightly and its lip curled, and I stopped, my hands still raised. N smiled.

"She says you seem fine. But she will bite your hand off if you try and pet her."

That was good enough for me. I wasn't being electrocuted, so I was fine.

Although I figured Zekrom was a genderless species... Maybe N thought 'it' made the dragon sound like an object.

The towering black dragon picked me up by the back of my shirt. I struggled a bit, but then was plopped down at the crook of where her wings and the back of her neck met. N soon followed, sitting behind me. His arms circled around me and I blushed for a moment, realizing how awkward this might have looked to some random person happening to stare out their window. Two dudes on the legendary Zekrom's back, clinging to one another.

But I pushed the thought aside. It would of been just as awkward if I was behind and clutching his waist.

Zekrom beat her large wings and we were soon flying high above my small, quiet town. I was actually quite glad to have N right behind me, because Zekrom seemed to be purposely flying all over the place just to rile me up.

"Arceus! This pokemon is crazy!" I gasped as I stumbled back onto land. N smiled and gave that wonderful chuckle again, and leapt down. Zekrom snorted and a large, toothy grin pulled up the corners of her lips. She seemed pretty pleased with herself.

"You okay? Sorry you lost your hat..."

N stood beside me, and I shrugged and looked around.

"You took us to the Moor of Icirrus? Why?"

"You'll see," he said, grabbing my hand and leading me through the wetlands. Pokemon didn't attack us. Some even padded up and greeted N. Zekrom settled down on a grassy area in the middle of the wetlands, waiting for our return.

N was leading me pretty far back into the moor. Finally, we stopped at some bushes and he knelt down.

"It's through here."

I studied a very small hole in the greenery that was big enough to fit a person. Mud was caked on the ground everywhere due to a recent summer shower. My mom would probably wonder why my clothes were so muddy when she saw them the next morning, but I decided I wouldn't worry about it until later. I crawled after N, getting uncomfortably wet and muddy before I was able to make it through the opening.

I stood and looked around. It was a a small, grassy knoll. The grass came up to my knees and many trees and hedges blocked out a lot of the light, leaving just enough to keep the plants alive. It was a little higher than the wetland we had just came from, so the grass was dry and nice and cool from all the shade. A few pokemon were bustling about, but most of them were only passing through. There wasn't much there of interest to them.

"I found this after leaving the castle for the last time. It is where I stayed for a while."

I nodded and sat in the grass, caked in thick mud. N sat down by me and took off his shirt. I did so as well so I wouldn't catch a cold, surprised that I didn't really feel as awkward about it anymore. The water was freezing due to winter drawing near.

"So, what's there to do here?" I asked, having been expecting something... more N. Like going to the ferris wheel again.

"I just wanted someone to share this with," he replied smoothly, laying back and putting his arms behind his head.

Honestly, I was flattered. Some one like N deserved to share this secret place with a pretty girl.

I settled down in the grass next to him and we both spoke to one another for the next hour or two. We talked about the first time we met, and all of the times after that. I told him about how I was raised, and in return, he even told me a little about his past.

I would have never guessed all the things I came to learn about N on that day. He had never been told about the outside regions until he was given the title as king of Team Plasma. His favorite color was black.

That, of course, made my insides twist a little. Like a silly school girl's heart taking words the wrong way.

"I've been telling you so much about myself. Please, tell me more about you."

He held his head and torso up with his elbows and eyes me down expectantly. His tea green hair was ruffled and everywhere, for he had taken off his cap.

"Er..." I felt guilty that he had told me so much, and I still was too nervous. "I had a crush on Bianca for a week when I was in fourth grade..." I started, staring intently at the tree tops. "I hate it when people think my hair curls up a little like a girls, and..."

"And?" he asked eagerly, now sitting up completely and staring down at me expectantly.

"I've never kissed anyone..."

He seemed surprised for some reason. "You haven't kissed anyone?"

If N had kissed some one before me, I'd have been very concerned. It wasn't that he wasn't handsome.

Because he totally was...

But he was so cut off from society for all his young life. Who would have been there to kiss him?

"No," I grumbled, rubbing my neck. "And I-"

"I haven't either."

I held back a relieved smile.

"That's good. At least I'm not the only one," I said, laughing uncomfortably. He grinned at me and then settled back down on his back next to me.

"It really is relieving to have someone I can talk to and share this with."

I nodded, but I figured he didn't see me. We were watching the sky slowly turning a a brilliant shade of orange.

"Should we head back?" I asked.

But I didn't really want to leave. I felt if I left that little hidden clearing, I would never had the nerve to tell N what I wanted to...

"Sure, if you want..."

So we slipped our shirts back on. They were still a little damp, and the mud had crusted over into dirt.

We had been there longer than I thought.

Zekrom was right where we had left her, asleep. N climbed onto her and I followed, this time sitting right down in front of him without any help. He tapped the leather skin of the legendary pokemon and I felt her stir. And stand.

Soon, we were up in the sky once again, flying above the Unova region. I could see all the way to the tip of the Pokemon League from where we were above Icirrus.

The altitude must've made me hypersensitive. I could only focus on the breath on my neck. I bit my lip and I could swear that he was purposely slipping his hand onto my thigh.

Suddenly, Zekrom let out a low, distinctive sound that resembled laughter, and N soon followed.

"What are you two talking about?" I managed. N did that same thing with his hand and I instinctively jerked away. But I was surrounded on both sides and on my back. The only direction to go was forward, and that put his hand even higher up on my thigh.

Zekrom let out her little sound again, and N spoke.

"I believe you're right, my friend."

I peered over my shoulder to look at the green-haired older boy, annoyance clearly in my gaze.

"Zekrom says she's felt sexual tension ever since she saw you on Dragonspiral."

So pokemon could realize those things even before I could have? Sure, I had known it now, but back then, I had no idea I had an attraction to N until he was gone.

"Eh..." I started, but his hand brushed right over my suddenly hardening little friend and I gasped. Zekrom gave one last chortle and actually started to fly smoothly, but it still felt like we were going in spirals to me.

"Ah, N!" I gasp, jerking forward again in an attempt to escape again, only going into his touch.

Then I felt something warm but wet caressing my earlobe, and my face became flushed. "N, I thought you haven't done this stuff before."

"I haven't."

I deadpanned, but then I felt his rough hand pulling down my zipper. I bit my lip and slowly tried raising my hands to his to stop him, but I was frozen.

He pulled out my nearly erect member and dipped his thumb over the slit on the top. I threw my head back onto his shoulder and let out a strangled sound. This feeling was foreign to me. Sure, I had touched my self. I mean, I am a boy! But when some one else was touching me, it felt different. Just one stroke from N's hand felt like three or four by myself.

It was dark now, but I wasn't really taking note of it. The stars in the sky weren't the ones I was seeing at the time.

His mouth was still working magic on my neck. If it was sloppy, I wouldn't have known. But all I knew is that it felt wonderful, and I didn't want him to stop.

But he did. And my eyes snapped open and I let out a moan in protest.

"Shhh..." he whispered huskily, giving my erection one last teasing, painfully slow stroke before he held me up by my waist. He jumped right off of Zekrom, who seemed to give a wink before batting her wings back into the night.

I hadn't noticed how hard he was until the cleft in my ass rubbed up against his pants as he held me.

He kicked open the door to my house, then closed it behind us. He tossed me onto the couch. I was too flustered and still too turned on to protest.

Luckily, I was able to mutter, "B-bedroom."

He obeyed and picked me up again, and he stormed up the stairs very impatiently. I was once again thrown down, and felt the bed dip under his added weight. His face hovered over mine now, and we stared at one another.

"Touya..."

I shuddered at my real name and clamped my eyes shut. He brought his hand up to stroke my cheek.

"Look at me."

I obeyed and stared up into his mint-colored eyes.

"We don't have to do this... If you don't want to..."

Did he not see my neglected, slightly softened erection still standing up from my opened zipper? If he had asked at any other time, I would have found it sweet, but at the moment, I needed more.

"S-Stupid N..." I stutter, arching my back up into him to feel his erection that was hidden behind his pants.

He replied by trailing his hands down and groping my ass. I gasped and bucked up again, hearing him gasp slightly with pleasure he was failing to contain for much longer.

His hand ran down under my back and flipped me around. I yelped a little in surprise and felt his fingers hook onto the hem of my jeans. He pulled them down in one swift movement, underwear and all. For a split second, I tried to jerk away, but stopped and gulped. I felt the flush on my face grow wider. He could see my bare ass!

After a few painful moments of silence, I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he pressed up against me.

Woah. When had he taken his pants down?

"N-N! I think you're supposed to do someth- AH! OW! STOP!"

N suddenly pulled away, surprised. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

I reached a hand around and took his fingers and plopped two of them into my mouth, then coated them in spit. He eyes me down, confused, before I swallowed the fingers and sucked at them. He obviously liked it, though. He groaned and bit his lip.

Finally, I took the fingers out of my mouth and they made a small 'pop.'

"You have to prepare me... Or it'll hurt."

He seemed to understand, for he stroked my hair with his free hand and brought the fingers down to my hole. He pressed one in gently and I made a small, uncomfortable mewl. He paused for a moment, but I leaned back into his hand and encouraged him further. It didn't hurt, but felt very weird. After some awkward shifting and different tries and brushing against my walls, his finger dipped in at an angle and brushed against something that made my eyes burst open.

"There!" I gasp, rolling my hips to encourage his finger. But I suddenly feel a second digit slip inside. That is when the pain started. It wasn't too bad. Bearable, I mean, but still there. It was blocked out when he brushed up against my hot spot, and I let out a loud, strangled moan.

He began scissoring his fingers to prepare me. I groaned, the pain slowly being masked over with pleasure.

"N-N... Do you love me?" I found myself saying, and regretted it instantly when he stopped.

"Yes..." he finally whispered, and I sighed happily. His fingers left and I let out a pitiful little sound.

"Is it okay now?" he asked gently, clearly trying to mask his discomfort that must've been really painful, for when I looked around, I could nearly see his erection pulsating.

"Y-yes."

He once again held my waist as he pressed against my readied entrance, so tight I almost felt as if he was going to snap me in two.

I gasped out his name and my fingers dug into the bed sheets. I hurt in places I didn't know existed until those moments.

"Am I hurting you?"

"It's fine... It is starting to feel better... Just move."

He obeyed and thrusted forward, fully sheathed inside me. I let out a long, strangled moan and threw my head back. He must've taken this as a sign to continue, so he pulled out quickly and pushed back in with a little more force.

"N...!" I stuttered, completely in shock that I was already so close to release. Especially when his hand took hold off my bobbing erection. This was pleasure I could never dream of doing to myself, or receiving from anyone else but N. But luckily, this was clearly his first time too, so he was just as close to falling over the edge as I was.

A few more groans and sounds of slapping flesh later, I nearly tore the bed sheets as I came, my sticky semen coating my belly and his hand. I felt his forehead press into my back and he let out a loud, strangled cry before exploding up inside of me.

I collapsed onto the bed, and he collapsed right next to me. We only had a few seconds to collect ourselves from our orgasm, for we heard the front door swing open. Mom's call came from down stairs.

"I'm home, you two! I know it's late, but I brought you guys home some food!"

I shot up. N followed. We made a mad dash for our clothes, which were scattered all about the floor. I looked back at the bed and my face flushed. Thank god I did my own laundry.

N was the first to head downstairs. I followed soon after, making sure my ass wasn't still dripping with his cum.

"My, you both look like you ran a marathon!"

"We went out on a jog," I lied, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. I inhaled it in moments.

"At night?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah. Black's Deino got into some trouble and we had to go help it."

Mom seemed convinced enough. "Alright then... Goodnight, you two!"

She spun and strode to her room merrily, and I glanced at N. He was glancing right back.

"I hope you don't mind, Black, but I plan to stay much longer."


End file.
